Diggory's Tale
by jrose452
Summary: This is a short fast becoming long in the editing process story about Harry who becomes entangled with the Diggory's in the weirdest of ways! It was a new idea to me and I hope you enjoy, please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Hay this is my new fic had it lying on the bedroom floor for months and though i might get it sorted and post it.

I welcome any comments large or small and will hopefully post again soon unless you all ahte it!

Don't own any of these charactersI just like to write about them.

P.s Hope there is no blindingly obvious mistakes in this becasue if there is I am going to fire that reader of mine.

Hope you enjoy!

Diggory's Tale –Chapter one– Dudley's Troubles

It was the end of yet another long and difficult year at Hogwarts and like each year before he had scraped through by the skin of his teeth and hadn't yet managed to die. Having said good-bye to his beloved friends in London kings cross station with promises of long letters and a short summer Harry was sat in the back of the Dursleys car with his cousin as another long and boring summer commenced.

Harry's cousin, Dudley, took up nearly all of the back seat so as always in was a good job Harry is a skinny boy still. His cousin occasionally poked him, his uncle glared at him as he put the Hogwarts trunk in the boot of his uncle Vernon's latest company car and Dudley's mother Petunia the only living blood relative Harry had looked at him as if the muck on the bottom of her show had now sat itself in the car. It was a special bond Harry had with his aunt that very few people could understand.

So the holidays started the same as always and Harry did whatever he wanted as long as the Dursleys hardly ever saw him and his aunt was happy with the cleaning. Recently he had taken to late night wanderings all over the place and sitting on top of the jungle gym in the dark out of sight. He liked it up there, the evenings were warm and the stares were bright. Harry was never happy that was impossible in his life but sat up there, he felt comfortable, alone in the world.

It was on such a night, not yet a week in to the holidays that Harry in the early hours of the morning decided he might go back to the Dursleys and have a bath. Climbing down he herd the sound of a police car speeding by and wondered who it was this time hurting innocent people. His thoughts quickly fluttered on to more important and pressing matters such as weather Hedwig his closest confident also his pet snowy owl was eating a mouse or someone's silly pet hamster.

Such were Harry's thoughts as feet randomly walked the empty streets back. Quiet oblivious of the rushing feet heading his way as he turned into a dark twisting ally through the housing estate, he was never frightened these days. What were a couple of muggles compared to a whole army of Dementors.

But then suddenly the foot steps seemed too close for comfort and too many off them at that. Behind him he could here a car speeding and screeching to a holt at the end of the ally. He spun round staring the two men and white car in the face. They were police men and they were blocking the way. Not moving he herd the feet come to a holt, all twenty boys all about his age were trapped down a dark ally.

Harry however didn't no what was going off really but he hadn't done anything wrong, he was walking home and now he's stuck in an ally with a gang of muggle idiots.

"And look who it is?" Harry mumbled spotting his fat cousin Dudley panicking and wobbling over.

"What are you doing here? Potter!" Harry looked at him and gently moving him to one side whispering magic as he did.

"Walking home, what are you doing here out late, I thought mummy didn't want you hanging around at might with these naughty boys."

"Least I have a mother! Well I was walking home with you wasn't I, Harry?" Dudley asked tentatively sweating like mad and trying with all his pee brain to think still white as a sheet.

"Oh but I thought mummikins banned Duddies from coming any where near me, I'm not going to get another bollocking from them cause of you!" Some thought fluttered across his face and Dudley went if possible even whiter.

"You wouldn't dare tell them." Harry slightly enjoying this conversation continued.

"What you possy over there or your mother, I can understand why you would be frightened of such a bony horse face women."

"Shut up you or I'll have you."

"Oh will you, what with u no I can blow u to smithereens with a flick of my wrist."

"You could do some m…m…magic and get us back home and we could pretend none of this happened." He stuttered but Harry was surprised that his cousin was being so brave to suggest such a ridicules thing.

"Why would I do that? What's it to me, even if I could which I suppose I can, why would I want too? What would YOU do for ME?" Harry whispered under his breath in a threatening way. His cousin never ceased to amaze him. Harry felt in his pocket and unfortunately he was in such a rush to be thrown out of the house that morning his wand was still locked in his case at the end of his bed. Dudley wasn't to know that of course.

"Well because…coz…your…your…you know….." But Harry never did get to find out the rest of Dudley's sentence as his arms were being pulled behind his back and handcuffed.

"Hay what the hell was that for!" Harry complained loudly even if he didn't see the point in struggling.

"Keep quiet boy, you've been arrested!" The gruff voice said in his ear he was pushed down the ally to the road with swarms of other people and police cars.

"What for?"

"Your kidding me aint' you. What for?" The voice bellowed in his ear before roughly shoving him into a police van. He sat down in the far corner with a load of boys he didn't know as the door slammed shut behind him and the engine rumbled into life. Feeling both annoyed and worried Harry looked at the boys around him wondering if it was wise to talk to any of them.

Luckily he didn't have to ask anyone and look like an idiot as one of the older more ruff looking lads to his left asked.

"Who'r you? I aint sin you out before." Harry looked directly at him and asked.

"No you haven't. Who are you?" Harry asked with a far better English than him.

"Big Dave. Any o' you kids no this lad?" He asked looking around at all the other lads and Harry noticed that this 'Big Dave' was a good five years older than every one else and proberbly some sort of leader.

"Aint you that kid that used to hang round Dud's house?" On skinny 14year old asked.

"Yeah I'm his cousin." Harry replied hoping that his relation mite for once in his life be some use to Harry.

"Yeah I herd him mention you once or twice.' Another lad piped up. 'Yeah don't you go to some sort of bully-boarding-school coz Dud's mum can't stand the sight of you?"

"Yep that's me. But Dud's gonna get a bollocking for mentioning me to anyone, my uncle won't allow it." Harry replied looking at his shoes and whishing he could be anywhere but here.

"Yeah he said how your nut's. You don't look nuts to me. What did you do to get your-sen chuck in St. Brutes like that? I herd your uncle pay's a fortune." Harry laughed and luckily he must of sound quiet evil because they all just looked at him frightened except Big Dave who seem almost board with the familiarity of been arrested.

Later Harry discovered as he was been 'booked in' by a police officer that Big Dave was a regular at the 'pig's B'n'B' as he put it.

"Name?" Another gruff looking police man asked looking down his nose at Harry who was getting crabby with been tired and particularly the association with muggle thugs.

"Harry." He answered with firmness that the officer hadn't herd most the evening making him eyes take more notice of this skinny runt in front of him.

"Harry what? Or are you gonna be a cleaver dick all night?"

"Potter." Harry replied having no fear of him after all he had nothing to do with any of them and it was not as if he was talking to Voldermort or even Snape for that matter.

"Ok then Mr Potter, be a good little boy and answer these questions and we can get u all locked up for the night." He was sarcastic but Harry never flinched and merely accepted his uncomfortable surroundings. Harry was perfectly capable at answering all the easy questions firmly unlike the idiot blonde next to him.

"Well then the last thing I need to ask. What's your fathers name?" Harry finally faulted and the officer quickly looked up before Harry could recover.

"James Potter."

And your mothers?"

"Lilly Potter." Harry replied trying not to think of them too much.

"Well then they will be contacted shortly to come collect you. Will they be at home?"

"Don't know!" Harry mumbled.

"What was that boy? Don't mumble now."

"You'd have a chance getting hold of them given that they have been dead some fifteen years now." Harry replied with a slight smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me boy now be serious if they are dead then what idiot looks after you." Harry looked away to the notice bord and smirked even more, Sirius had a wanted poster put up. Oddly it was a comfort to have his mad dog looking eyes laughing at him from a muggle station. Harry wondered over to it and carefully unpinned him returning to the officer.

"This is my godfather you know.' He mentioned to a rather confused looking face. 'Anyway mad convicted godfather aside you'll be wanting Vernon Dursley my uncle, you've got his son wobbling round here somewhere. No point ringing him though he'd be glad to leave me here." Back in his stride the man replied.

"I can see why."

"Hay don't go getting the wrong idea. I don't know any of these twats round here it's a mystery to me what my idiotic cousin's got him self into this time." Harry finished quiet arrogantly as he was led away to a cell. The officer merely looked at him apparently pondering on his words but never said anything, there was definitely something odd about that boy that just didn't add up.

Harry was led into a cell where his cousin was already sat there white and shaking Harry made him self comfortable on the floor trying not to look at the two other boys. One was the skinny blonde from the back of the van.

"Did you say that, that convict on the poster was your godfather?" He asked sitting on the floor next to Harry.

"Yes." Harry really didn't want to talk to this boy but figured there was no point in causing unnecessary trouble.

"Wow, my dad's in prison as well. He was always up to some dodgy stuff, you know until me mam through him out.' The boy paused to remember some distant memory. 'What do you think is going to happen, I suppose this is nothing new to you like Big Dave?" Harry looked at the boy who seemed to be in some sort of ore of Harry and strangely reminded him of Colin Creevy.

"What gives you that impression?" The boy obviously didn't understand this but tried to answer all the same.

"Well you don't seem to be frightened like your cousin do you? Err…"

"Well my cousin is a fat little mummy's boy and is really goanna be in deep trouble when he finally gets home.' Harry turned to his cousin and grinned. 'And don't bother threatening me coz hay lets face it we all no how Vernon thinks of me." Dudley just stared at Harry he was so terrified of what was going to happen that he was visible slimming before Harry's very eyes.

Harry sat in silence after that until the boy left with his mother an hour or so later. Finally it was just Harry and Dudley and in the long silent wait Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for his cousin, he really was scared and when he thought about it Harry didn't blame him. Vernon Dursley had a nasty temper towards anyone if he felt like it.

It took along time for Harry to work out why they seemed to be the last two lads remaining in the early hours of the morning. But as usual the answer came quiet quickly when Harry began to here the angry shouting of his uncle.

It seems Vernon Dursley was adamant that he wasn't going to take Harry home with him but the police sergeant was forcing him too and if he was determined to get rid of Harry he would have to go through social services to get rid of him. In the end Petunia agreed but only if they could take Dudley home right now, perhaps the sergeant couldn't be bothered with the Dursley's or perhaps he just didn't care what happened to Harry but he soon found himself sat in the back of the stiff new company car winding it's way home.

This was a familiar scene in Harry's life and really he should be used to uncomfortable silences with the occasional mutterings of his uncle. Harry wasn't though as his uncle had gone beyond rage and hatred in to a whole new level of negative feelings and Harry was sure that this was only going to end up with some sort of physical pain to him and probably no home.

When they all finally got into the house Harry could see his aunt's face for the first time, he could see how ashamed and devastated she was, Harry decided to make for his room as did Dudley but his aunt merely silently locked him in his room and made Dudley return back down to the kitchen.

Harry sat on his bed and tried to take some comfort in Hedwig but he couldn't stop thinking about his aunt's face she really was devastated, her beloved little boy had had them out to a police station in the middle of the night and there was no way she could kid herself or cover it up.

"Involved in manslaughter hay what a night." Harry sighed looking at Hedwig as she affectionately nipped his finger. Harry knew though that it wouldn't matter he was let go without even a caution they had finally realised that he had nothing to do with it and was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hope you had a better night than me." He whispered and laid down on his bed totally exhausted and yet it was impossible for him to sleep as he could here every word from downstairs.

"…AND ANOTHER THING! YOU WILL LEARN TO BEHAVE AND PULL YOUR WAIT AROUND HERE! IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT YOU LEARN TO GROW UP AND STOP BEHAVING LIKE A SPOILT LITTLE MUMMY'S BOY! IF YOU CAN GET YOUR SELF MIXED UP IN SUCH A DISCRASE THEN YOU CAN GET YOUR SELF OUT AGAIN…" Harry pulled his pillow tight over his head. Although his Uncle was downstairs and for once not venting his rage on Harry, he couldn't bare the shouting it made his head hurt and his stomach feel empty and lonely.

Harry had a sudden lurch of loneliness he missed his friends; he missed Sirius he even missed Mrs Wealsey's fussing and flapping. What would they think of him getting locked up, what would Dumbledore say? Harry was supposed to be laying low and keeping quiet while he was here and now the police would know he was linked to Sirius what would he do if they came looking. The ministry were bound to pick up on any leads and if Harry Potter was mentioned it was a sure way to get any muggle notice.

Harry felt hot and sweaty worrying about Sirius and what would happen is it was he Harry who led the authorities to him would that be enough to land Harry in prison to hiding a convicted murderer. Last time they took no notice of Harry's plea for his innocence so they certainly weren't going to listen this time. With dreadful thoughts such as these Harry couldn't sleep and merely watched the sky change outside and looked enviously at Hedwig who had settled herself down on Harry's bed post to sleep.

Soon though Harry was pacing his way up and down his room he couldn't bare waiting like this the shouted had stopped for now but the silence and tension from downstairs was deafening. Harry didn't know what to do with himself he tried reading wizard books looking at his homework reading old letters but nothing worked and in the end he had to content himself with the only thing mind-blowing enough.

He tied his bedroom. He emptied everything onto his bed from his case, the floor, under the floorboards, everything. Very carefully and systematically Harry started putting everything away into his case, folding his robes pairing his socks. Harry new it wouldn't matter he didn't really have that much stuff compared to most people but he still hap more than his trunk full what with the muggle books he had been claiming from his cousin's old bedroom and the fact that he never through anything out. His possessions just about overflowed into his school bag but most of that was full with cake and sweets he hadn't eaten yet.

It never ceased to amaze Harry how boring and tedious task's like this could fill up his time so easily.

"DUDLEY DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! SHE HAS DEVOTED HER ENTIRE LIFE TO YOUR HAPPINESS AND YOU HAVE DISCRASED HER TONIGHT!' There was quiet for a while and Harry guess Dudley was trying to say something. 'DON'T YOU DARE TURN THAT ON AND DON'T THINK RUNNING TO HIDE BEHIND THE TABLE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU."

Next thing that happened was rather surprising, Harry heard a huge crash of glass and Harry wondered if it was the window. Harry locked his case shut and put the key around his neck thinking he best get ready to make a run for it just in case.

Another big crash from downstairs, this time waking Hedwig up, thud, thud, thud. It seems Harry wasn't the only one thinking about making a run for it Harry distinctly heard his cousin pounding up the stairs and his uncle in close pursuit. However when he heard Dudley slam his door shut the next set of banging noises seemed to be coming from his door.

His uncle seemed to be in such a hurry to get in to Harry's room he pretty much knocked the door off its hinges.

"YOU! PACK YOUR BAGS YOU'RE GOING THIS ROOM IS NEEDED!" There was and evil glint in his uncle's eye that made Harry suspicious but apparently not enough.

"What for this is my room?" No sooner had the words come out of his mouth did Harry realise he had made a terrible mistake and that he was probably going to pay dearly for it later.

"Get out!" His uncle grumbled through gritted teeth, this sudden stop of noise was terrifying to Harry he new he'd been in far worse situations. Harry had been so close to Voldermort recently he could feel his icy breath on his face but some how his uncle was able to put a far greater fear of life in him.

What made it worse was how his uncle usually wouldn't dare be so openly throwing Harry out into the street at this time of day, what would the neighbours think would any of them help him or did they all think that Harry was some thuggish runt that his aunt was so kind as to keep.

All Harry could do was tell himself to 'remain calm, whatever you do don't lose your temper and do some serious magic just remain calm. I can go to Ron's or Sirius he will always have me. I'll be ok.' Harry mumbled now carrying his case downstairs he looked up and saw his cousin watching from the banister above Harry could see tears' running down his face and what was no doubt a black eye swelling up.

"DON'T YOU LOOK AT HIM YOU DIRTY ANIMAL!" Harry heard bellowed into his left ear. He jumped out his skin and nearly dropped his case on his foot but catching it just in time his uncle gave him one hefty shove Harry fell to the bottom step. Daring a glance at his uncles features Harry suddenly saw glaring red eyes bulging in front of him barely and inch from his own.

Vernon's hot smelly breath breathed words at Harry that he could only follow quickly and quietly as he had been conditioned to do nearly all his life.

"out the back. Put your case in the coal shed and no funny business or else." It was the or else that rang clearly in Harry's ears as he made his way to the back door. Thinking how he could get out of this mess his only hope seemed to be Hedwig but how could he send a letter to anyone and who would come help him?

Harry didn't want Sirius risking his life to save Harry like this he could be caught and it was unbearable to think of the fate awaiting Harry's godfather if he was ever found. Mr Weasley what could he do against someone like Dursley! Harry knew Mr Weasley was a capable wizard but Harry was always a little unsure to ask for help, he could never understand why but he always felt uncomfortable when the Waesley's fussed over him like an honoured guest when really all he wanted was to be treated like a son.

A son, who would treat him, Harry like a son.

Harry did as he was told and was soon stumbling out onto the porch and although it was nearly a summer's morning Harry noticed the sky seemed to be getting blacker rather than lighter.

There was another little crash and a scuffle at the other side of the house. Dudley had tried to make a run for it. And failed, miserable. Harry suddenly had his brilliant idea he had been hoping would come. His wand it was in his case, no use now but at least he could use the stuff in his bag if Harry was to be out here a while so taking the opportunity Harry shoved his bag into the prickly bushes and stood up just in time for his uncle to bound out the back door in one of the strangest mood Harry had ever seen.

Padlocking the coal bunker with two padlocks his uncle turned his full frame towards Harry.

"Just you dare try and get to that case! I want you out of the house from now on! If you must stay as it seems you must then you can stay outside where you belong. Petunia fetch the collar and Rex's chain!" There was a little sob and Petunia scuttled like she'd never scuttled before deeper into the house.

"Why can't you just through me out I will gladly go and never darken you doorstep again why would I want to return here to you." Harry shouted insolently.

"Because… BECAuse… BECAUSE!"

"Because what it's clear you don't want me here so why won't you let me go?" Harry shouted suddenly aware that something was clearly preventing his uncle from doing what he always wanted.

"Because I would rather make you life miserable than see you go!" He bellowed back as Petunia returned with the dreaded items.

"What are you going to do chain me up? Like a dog." Harry shouted carefully eyeing the fence sod his case he can easily come back for it later when everything has died down.

His uncle never replied though he just glared with those red eyes and purple face at Harry in such a way that Harry wished he couldn't read his uncles mind. His uncle was going to kill him and Harry wasn't going to let him.

Sprinting as fast as he could to the back gate in an attempt Harry soon discovered his uncle had lurched forwards and grabbed him round the skinny knobbly knees. He wiggled free and dived for the gate but he couldn't get it open it was jammed and he was now more trapped than ever as his uncle marched forwards still with Harry's foot print across his face.

Harry nearly closed his eyes as his uncle seized him round the middle and tried to crush the very breath out of him. Harry wiggled and kicked al he could as his uncle just kept on crushing his lungs.

It was no use Harry was merely wasting energy his arms were pinned down and his legs were just too short to kick anything of any value.

Damm his skinniness! Harry thought still trying hopelessly to wiggle free. With one last crush Harry gave in he couldn't breath and his uncle let him drop hard to the patio with a thud.

After that it was quite simple for Vernon as Harry breathed heavily in, his uncle dinned him down with a knee and a fat arm snapping the metal dog chain around Harry's leg and some sort of collar tightly on to his ankle.

Thankfully it started to rain and so twenty stone on Vernon Dursley went inside leaving Harry still panting on all fours outside. Not so lucky for Harry he was now chained up outside in the rain tired and with next to no top left on and only a little lip on the shed for cover.

Totally fed up but glad to be breathing Harry sat himself down on the grass and waited. He was trying to think of a worse place to be as he didn't dare receive his bag until his uncle was out the house or it was pitch black. Harry didn't have the energy to wrestle with his uncle like that again.

Harry Potter, the famous wizard boy that lived, was now sat on a plant pot, in the rain, listening to strange noises from inside the house. Now freezing cold from the wind and starving from trying to remember his last meal he just sat there annoyed that there was nothing much he could do to help his present situation. He tried watching for Hedwig but she was no where to be seen and he hoped his uncle hadn't done something horrible to her.

It was the eve of Dudley's birthday and guessing by the complaints from his aunt and the begging from his cousin, Harry's uncle was refusing to take the three of them out for the annual pre-Dudley celebratory meal. There must have been some patching up going on that Harry hadn't of seen but never the less things seemed to be a little better in there considering the circumstances. Harry stifled a little laugh his cousin was weeping on his aunt's holder in the kitchen because his uncle was refusing to give Dudley any presents this year.

Feeling guilty that he was taking so much pleasure out of his cousin's suffering Harry sighed deeply and suddenly had a sneaky suspicion that one or more of his ribs were either really badly bruised or broken. Not a pleasant thought but he daren't look he half expected to see a bone jutting out at some sort of weird angle. Instead Harry had to content himself with the fact that if he got much colder he would go numb and unable to feel the pain.

The rain was really poring down now and it was no wonder the sky had gone so dark, Harry drifted into some uneasy but happy memories.

Hermione was trying to explain to Rona bout the concept of 'it's raining cat and dogs out there!' Ron however kept looking out the window and saying adamantly that there were no cats or dog's falling from the sky and why was she saying such rubbish. They seemed to be getting more and more cross with each other in an attempt to make the other see sense as Harry and Dean just sat sniggering as they watched the argument unfold.

Poor Ron Harry thought he really didn't understand muggle clichés. In the end Ron and Hermione refused to speak until the rain stopped and the sun came back out.

The hours moved on as Harry sat there and soon the darkness came properly as Harry could see streetlights turning on. Harry could see next door sitting down to a family dinner and almost smell the hot potatoes and sizzling sausages. Harry however found it more and more difficult to remember warm evenings in the Gryffindor Tower as he began to really feel the pinch of pain and cold in his breath.

Deciding it was cold enough dark enough and that he could bare it no longer Harry dragged himself up slowly to see how far he could get before falling back down or stopped by the surprisingly long chain he was attached to.

Supporting his weight on the back of the tree Harry gather as much chain up and set off across the neatly kept garden. He barely got a few meters before he slipped and fell flat on his face for a rest. It took several minuets to get back up and much longer to get across the garden but he did it with out drawing any attention from the house.

Although annoyed that his arms had been terribly prickled by the thorny bush Harry was grateful to find his bag was actually rather dry although a little muddy. His jumper was still dry and his food still edible. Harry looking longingly at the coal shed where his case was but knew the chain was to short and it was highly unlikely that he could get the locks off without a attracting the attention of his uncle or b some sort of tool.

Sitting back under the tree in the mud Harry settled himself down with his jumper on with the best shelter he could get, an old garden bin bag with a whole in it and eating a slightly squashed chocolate muffin Mrs Waesley had sent him ages ago.

It never did stop raining all night and Harry never did fall asleep for longer than a few minuets at a time but when the sun finally came out Harry felt a little better in it's warmth. As far as the rest of the street was concerned it was going to be a beautiful day and Harry wondered if any of the neighbours would notice him chained to a tree in the back garden like a dog.

When his aunt came out and left some toast on the back step it seemed he was never going to be aloud in the house again as he was even expected to use the old outside toilet with all the old junk and spiders in it. The only thing that could keep him going at these times was the thought of Ron's face when he told him what he had to do.

All in all Harry decided this had got to be one of the worse summers he'd ever had even the one's where aunt Marge had turned up. He felt rock bottom how the Dursley's could treat him so badly but what Harry hadn't worked out yet was his uncle could go very low indeed when it came to his family!

Please leave us a review so i no weather to bother posting any more it's just ready and waiting!


	2. chapter2

Section two - Not So rock bottom

It was a week now since Harry had left his friends and Hogwarts behind in London and he was currently sitting under a tree watching the sun go down as he munched on four slices of bread, two crackers and a sliver of cheese.

Earlier on in the afternoon Vernon Dursley had come out the back door threatened Harry a bit and then left on business for a few days. Wondering if his aunt would take pity on him and let him inside for a bit or at least give him some clean dry clothes, Harry soon discovered he wasn't the only one.

Watching the house out of sheer boredom Dudley suddenly appeared in the kitchen apparently wanting something more to eat. It looked as if he might just get some at first as his aunt opened the refrigerator door, but Petunia had either said no, or worse, offered him a salad because Dudley was shouting and banging about the place before slamming the door and left not long after his farther.

Harry had the feeling that tonight would be the same as all the others and it would be better to try his luck tomorrow. Harry is never quiet sure why it happens but tonight in his dreams he knew they wouldn't be favourable. It was just that feeling you get, a sort of dread or fear of what will come next. Maybe it was the lack of food recently or the fact he was chained to a tree, it could even be the cheese he had, but Harry as he suspected in some point in the bleak darkness drifted into an uneasy dream filled with Dementors and his parents.

He woke with a start. Feeling crackling in his ears and the residue sounds of his mothers screams before she died vibrating in his head Harry knew something bad must be happening. There was a grumbling, roaring noise that echoed right around him forcing Harry bolt up right and soon on his feet, but as he looked Harry quickly stood back in horror of the sight before him.

Looking up in to the blinding darkness Harry saw the entire left hand side of the roof ablaze with flames, the living room window was poring out so much black smoke that Harry guessed it wasn't long before the glass busted open with the rooms consumed with flames.

He could still here his mother screams inside his head but he couldn't understand why it was almost as if they were a warning reminding him of danger. But Harry was ok he was out in the garden not trapped in the house. His mind dropped with his heart to the floor that wasn't his mother screaming for her life.

In seconds Harry was franticly pulling at the chain his ankle trying to get free of the tree when all of a sudden he was, he was running to the back fence to get away. Adrenalin running through his veins Harry stopped couldn't run he couldn't leave. That screaming was filling his soul and they were going to die he knew it was his aunt trapped upstairs but it took several minuets to realize the implications of it and by then he was already pulling at the back door trying to get it open.

He couldn't the door was burnt or bolted shut. Giving in he ran round to the front of the house dodging the flames and pushing the front door down to get in.

Harry was oblivious at this point to the row of neighbours in the street shouting at the house trying to stop Harry from doing such an impossible task. They had come out to see what all the noise was and phone the firemen.

He wasn't even aware of Dudley cowering round the corner with tears on his face and a huge amount of guilt in his heart, so much so that he could barely breath. Harry couldn't here the screeching ambulance and fire engine only a few streets away he had a one track mind and nothing else.

The young man almost adult was now fighting his way into a burning he had only one thing on his set and determined mind, he was running into a burning house to save one of the two only living blood family members he had with no regard for his own life. While his cousin sat cowered behind a wall crying for his own skin.

Upon climbing into the house Harry felt his skin livid with heat as the flames and smoke tickled his flesh and lungs. Harry could here her screaming upstairs she was trapped in her bedroom and he knew if he didn't find a way to get to her she would die and he would most likely die trying. In situations like this Harry could never think straight he just acted as his bold heart dictated and that was that.

With dreadful thoughts of death out of his mind he made his way up the burnt and broken stairs, Harry could feel the air thicken with every breath and burn in his chest. Coughing violently Harry could get to his aunt he knew he could, he had too, not far now he thought, nearly there, he knew he couldn't be far as above the noise of the crumbling house around him Harry could clearly here his aunts voice him above the flames.

It was a dreadful noise and as it was real he knew it would haunt him the rest of his life weather that was 50seconds longer or 50years. Later Harry could never really work out what happened it was as if his mind already filled with pain and aguish couldn't cope with any more he was blank.

When he reached her room and banged the crumbling door down he found here screaming loudly trying to put her flammable dressing down out. Harry not thinking rolled her in the nearest blanket and tried to put the flames out.

Next thing he found himself falling down the stairs with his aunt in his arms, looking at her burnt and ashen face he was trying to work out why she had gone so quiet and still having struggled so much at the top of the stairs.

He was looking at her face and for the first time ever could see so much of his mother in her that he just sat there before he must of finally passed out.

Harry found himself in some sort of odd dream world he could see people carrying him out into the garden and see his aunt but he was dizzy and everything seemed still and silent despite the deafening noise in his ear. It was magical he felt so fuzzy and warm like his mother was tucking him up in his bed and singing him a lovely song to sleep. Everything was quiet and peaceful and all he wanted to do was lay there on the glass and look at the stars.

But it wasn't to be as the cold reality of pain shuddered through his body and Harry felt sharp daggers in his shoulder and a pulse sating pain in his leg. Wishing his neck would stop hurting Harry just laid there ignoring the noise and panic around him.

Later Harry realised that this pulse sating pain in his leg was the dog collar sending and electric current through his body as he was carried into the street. Harry was twitching violently and shouting out to leave him alone. This sudden out burst shocked the trainee-paramedic so much he almost dropped Harry worried that he was having some sort of fit that they had trigger by moving him.

"What is this? Why have you stopped? He clearly needs to go to a hospital!" A busy looking officer came running over shouting at the two paramedics.

"We can't move him until we've checked him over. The last thing we want to do is make more damage." He shouted back over the sudden crash as a burning house's interior wall finally gave way.

"This is no time for arguments you two. Now officer tell me what do you know of this boy his name?" An older more experienced paramedic asked as he started checking Harry's vitals for more anomalies and strapping a much needed oxygen mask over his face. Finally pulling himself back together the officer started reeling off information.

"All we've got of a name is Harry from the neighbours. He's some sort of relative that lives with the family. Spends a lot of time away at school and seems to get knocked about a lot by the man of the house."

"Hmm that explains his ribs they looked bad and I bet he hasn't had them checked over either." The paramedic replied feeling Harry's chest with a few stifled moans from under the mast.

"Yeah one of the neighbours said they had a big scuffle a few nights ago when both boys got picked up from the police station. Apparently he's spent the last few nights out in the rain chained to the tree according to number six." The officer sighed.

"Yeah and I bet number six never thought to phone the authorities or anything did they. I, I. What have we here?" He was feeling up Harry's legs checking for breaks when he came across the remains of a metal god chain.

"What you found?"

"Smithy, get him some pain relief and one of those firemen." Smithy the younger paramedic quickly rushed off and came back with both.

"Hmm. Two cracked ribs very low that's good not to close to his lungs.' He injected something into Harry's arm and Harry suddenly felt numb. 'Pass us the scissors. Let us get these off."

He did and they were soon cutting up both of Harry's muddy trousers.

"What's that?" Smithy exclaimed rapping Harry's chest in a blanket.

"Don't know. What do you think? It seems to be pulse sating though I bet this is what's causing the twitches. What do you think?" Both the fireman and the police officer were peering over the paramedics shoulder.

"That's an electric dog collar that is! Illegal in this country don't know how he got it on his leg but no wonder he can't get it off!" The man bent over and sliding a knife under soon manages to get it off with very little damage to Harry's leg a bit of a cut but not much worse than he already was.

"I'll take that." He passed it over and Dursleys favourite method of torturing Harry was shoved in an evidence bag.

"I can't do nought about that here, best take him to the hospital and get it off there." He explained standing up and heading back to the fire engine.

"Get him strapped back down then."

Harry had been in some sort of blacked out state was strapped down onto a bed speeding along in an ambulance was coming to senses mumbling about missing his mother.

"What was that?" The paramedic asked reading Harry's heart monitor.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry croaked.

"Who's Sirius?" He replied trying to keep his mind off what was happening to him.

"Where am I?" Harry croaked again.

"You are in an ambulance young lad try to lay still. Can you tell me young name?" He replied feeling Harry's pulse, at first he thought Harry had fallen back unconscious but Harry just blurted his name out.

"Harry." He moaned feeling his chest tighten again.

"Try to lay still Harry. You're a bit ill at the moment so we're taking you to a hospital you'll be ok though. I'm going to give you an injection now so you go back to sleep ok." Harry nodded slightly under his mask but he felt his neck hurt a lot and moaned slightly to draw attention.

"Yeah try and stay still Harry you'll only cause more pain in your neck. I've strapped it up just as a precaution. Now Harry I'd like you to close your eyes and relax. Think of a happy place and let your muscles relax."

Harry tried to do as he was told an eventually drifted off in to sleep. He wasn't aware of how long he'd been asleep but eventually woke up in a hospital and getting up he wondered off to find a toilet. Felling much better he wondered back to find a very cross nurse.

She was annoyed that he had taken to wondering off by himself in the night. Harry said he was very sorry and got back into bed. He must have had some sort of affect on her as she seemed very sweet after that and told him he had been asleep nearly two days now. He couldn't really get back to sleep and merely listened to the odd noises of the hospital until he was brought some breakfast.

"Sirius I'm sorry, I got called from my post for summet. I was only gone 10 minuets or so but where…" He trailed off. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do give Sirius bad news that was his fault. All Sirius could think about was how something had gone dreadfully wrong for Harry and this lack of information and been trapped in such a hateful house did nothing for Sirius's temper.

"What do you mean you left your post? At a time like this all you had to do was watch for wizards that came near him. Why I ought to …" Sirius roared lunging forward at the five foot five weasel of a man in front of him. Luckily Lupin jumped in the way in an attempt to hold an outraged godfather back.

"Sirius no, stop it! Sirius hurting him will do no good calm down! Harry probably saw trouble coming and did a runner. That, that's.' Lupin was struggling with the force of Sirius but he seemed to be listening about Harry. 'That's better than if he stayed put he is probably on his way to the burro to Ron. He wouldn't do owt daft he's not like you!" At this Sirius stopped trying to get at the little man and eyed Lupin oddly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"You do have a habit of letting your temper run away with you these days." Lupin replied still holding Sirius's arms down before letting go.

"How can you be so sure he'd run? He's like his father." Sirius replied finally calmed.

"He's more like his mother sometimes. And she wouldn't, she.. She was always' far more sensible than you two wasn't she."

"Suppose." Sirius mumbled.

"I can't be sure he's gone to the burro but lets just listen to what Bertrand's got to say and then we can go look for him." Lupin seemed to be incredibly calm in these sort of situations and could usually keep a lid on his temper which Harry always found surprising considering every month he became a full grown rampaging werewolf.

"I wasn't gone long but I'm sure it wasn't you-know-who. It's not his style pre-say. Mrs Figg's been doing the nosy neighbour bit and most the street recon it was the son who did it!" Bertrand explained.

"Did what?" Sirius grumbled eyeing Bertrand with increasing dislike. He sighed.

"Set fire to the house. He must have realised what he'd done and did a runner.' He paused as the information sank into Sirius like a lead weight. You could see the force of it hitting the pit of his stomach and leave Sirius with a dreadful sense of emptiness inside.

'But its ok Harry's bin chained up to a tree outside the past few days he wasn't in the house." He finished hoping it would help his situation some how.

"What chained up out side you never told me that!" Sirius bellowed grabbing Bertrand's flabby arms and shaking them violently.

"It wasn't… wasn't my… decision… Dumb… ledore said we… weren't to… get involved… until Harry had… been there… long enough…He was… ok… he paced… around… a lot like you do!" Bertrand finally spat out before Sirius was forced by Lupin to let go with an inching charm.

"Calm down Sirius Dumbledore wouldn't have left him there if he was worried about Harry's safety." Lupin explained trying to keep between Bertrand's cowering and Sirius's movement to get nearer.

"Wait there's more." Lupin and Sirius both stared Bertrand down Lupin worried he wouldn't be able to keep Sirius at bay for much longer and Sirius seriously wondering about throttling this little bugger before him.

"Speak and make it quick." Sirius spat, not unlike Snape often did but he wouldn't have noticed.

"You know Harry he's got a heroic streak in him hasn't he. Just like James he wouldn't abandon anyone. It seems despite the way his aunt hates him Harry ran into the burning building to try and rescue her.' This was getting to much for Sirius he had to sit down and as Lupin was still keeping between the two men Sirius had to content himself with cracking his knuckles.

'I got hold of one of those muggle law enforces and he told me how they muggle healers had brought out two bodies and man and a women. And, and…" He trailed off knowing what he was about to say would seriously damage his chances of leaving the house in one piece.

"And what?" Sirius snapped.

"One of them was a dead on arrival and the other had so much smoke in their lungs that they nearly collapsed."

"Explaine collapsed they passed out what's so odd about that?" Lupin asked naively.

"There lungs stopped working and nearly deflate. You know these muggles they don't know much about fixing stuff like that. They were both taken to St. Hughes apparently, but I don't know where they would have taken the body of the…" He trailed off again as Sirius's face lost all colour and feeling.

"At least we know where to start looking." Lupin injected trying somehow to stop Sirius from thinking the worst.

"Yeah and remember it could have been his uncle and not Harry, Harry could still of done a runner when he saw his aunt had been taken to hospital. I couldn't get any names and I never saw his uncle leave."

"But you never saw the house catch fire or Harry run into a burning building coz you left you post. You left your post and now your going to try and cover your tracks Dumbledore is going to be furious." Lupin now losing his temper as well looked down on Bertrand who could merely stare at the floor like a naughty pupil about to get his punishment handed out from the headmaster.

Both however turned and looked at Sirius who had now sank very low and off his chair in a state of utter disbelief. He'd bin telling himself all summer that Harry had to go to his aunt and uncles for his own safety but now he felt that he had failed utterly an completely as a godfather. He was thinking the worst that Harry had died and he could of prevented it by insisting Harry came to stay with him after all it was the order's secret headquarters he would be very safe here. Sirius wanted to believe that this was all some mistake and that they would find Harry safe and well stuffing his face at the Burro with Rona and laughing about his fat cousin but he was to logical to think that and all he could image was Harry's burnt and distorted face lying in some muggle morgue with other dead bodies. Sirius had his hands in his face trying to block out images of Harry as Lupin put a steady hand on Sirius's shoulder which he merely shook off.

"Look we can do nothing good here lets just head on to Little Whinging and meet the others they probably have more information than this idiot." At the promise of more information the three wizards were soon apperateing and walking out of the shoulders to see the after mouth of number four Privet Drive.

Bertrand, Lupin and Sirius as the big shaggy dog he usually resembled were soon faced with an empty dark street, clearly with one house missing and a huge pile of black and charred rubble that once resemble a perfect house. It was taped off with danger do not pass tape but no one seemed to be taking any notice of it tonight. Although the fire was out the once perfect house had been totally obliterated by the fire and the result reminded Sirius far too much of the Potter's

home once Voldermort had finished with it. Sirius hated the memory brought to him as he had hoped never to see another house like it unless it was his own.

"You three, over here." Came a slightly raised voice of Tonks from in the darkness. The three shadows moved over to what would of being the back garden but now resembled a charred fireplace. Sirius still a dog ran ahead of the three and was soon scrambling around in the debris looking for any trace of Harry.

"There's no point. We found his school trunk over there but apart from that there's not much sign he even lived here. That boy wasn't liked here no wonder he hated coming home." Moody grumbled as Sirius came back to the corner turning into his usual form.

"Any idea where he might have gone?" Lupin asked hoping for a good answer for Sirius's sake.

"No not yet, we've looked through the muggle records but his name doesn't appear anywhere. Barry and Matthew are checking the root to the Weasley's everyone along the way has got there eyes out but Dumbledore doesn't want too much attention drawing to the boy in case he gets some unfriendly help. He hasn't turned up there yet though we aren't sure how successful he is moving about in the muggle world." Tonks explain walking over to Sirius who was now looking back at the house.

"What about his other friend, Hermione? Have you checked hers?" Sirius asked now looking at the case which being magical was merely mucky and not damaged.

"No he's not there we checked straight after we went to the Burro. It seems Mr Granger doesn't take too kindly to wizards trooping around his house uninvited in the middle of the night." Tonks sniggered slightly.

"You'd think we were trying to murder them in their sleep. It's lucky the girl was still up. Must be difficult coming from a muggle background sometimes, what with all their funny attitudes. He had hardly a clue about Voldermort or owt." Moody grumbled having long since lost any connection with the muggle world and their ways.

"She never thought so." Lupin muttered to Sirius who was now pacing around before finally kicking a broken piece of wood across the rubble.

"I hate this standing around being so useless he should have come to me this summer." He roared more to himself than anyone else, but no one dare go near him now till he'd kicked his way through a few more bits of rubble.

"Don't you know of any one else he might go to that's nearer?" Tonks asked carefully having known Sirius all his life.

"No we don't talk much. I've never had the chance to get to know him properly.' Another chuck flew across the grass. 'He could be anywhere by now he might have muggle friends to go to, I don't know we… don't… he doesn't like me very much, always keeps his distance." And now a much heavier piece went the furthest yet. He was ashamed of his poor guardianship and refused to look at anyone.

"He won't have got far that's his blood on the floor and he was in the burning house. Seems his uncle buggered off the other day and hasn't come home yet probably got no idea.

"So it was definitely Harry and his aunt that was in the fire. Why can't we find him though the hospital or what ever it's called?"

"We thought that but there's no record of him and they were over filled and a bunch of people got moved somewhere else and we don't know where." Tonks explained.

Just then two dark figures appeared from behind the fence and came into view.

"Oh, hello Bill?" Lupin called out still hoping for good news.

"We had to get out the house because, well, you know our mother she can get a bit touchy at times." Charlie explained pulling his cloak better around him.

"Well it seems Harry doesn't have his broom or his father's cloak so he can't of gone too far. It seems he sent them to Ron at the beginning of the summer."

"Your right he can't have gone that far he hasn't got any money either." Moody grumbled shoving his thumb over his shoulder to Harry's case.

"Mother's worried because his wand and his photo album turned up with Hedwig just after you left." Bill explained.

"Which brings us back to square one he's somewhere in the muggle world and could be any where. Why is it so hard to track him?" Sirius asked seeming a little less violent but still kicking house bricks.

"Well it worked once. The muggle world is a perfect place to lose your self in. You can lie and change your name and everything very easily why do you think we had so much trouble catching you Sirius? It'd easy to blend in with a world of idiots that don't notice anything." Another voice added that had been silent in the shadows until now.

There was some whispering between the two Weasley's they seemed to be arguing quietly over something.

"What's the matter?" Lupin asked satisfied that Sirius had sufficiently calmed down to his usual wound up self.

"There's a photo missing from the album." Charlie blurted out.

"There's no need to tell them it could be nothing." Bill replied.

"Yeah well Ron seems to think there's something in it."

"Yeah well Ron's just a kid what would he no." Bill argued back but the others were now interested and wanted to know what the problem is.

"He's knows Harry better than any one and besides if Ron's such a kid then so's Harry. You don't give our kid bro enough credit!" Charlie replied annoyed that he was always the youngest.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked finally facing them.

"Ron say's the only picture that's missing is the wedding photo."

"What's so odd about that?" Tonks asked.

"It's the only on with a picture of Wormtail in it." Bill explained slightly half hearted so as not to cause alarm.

"Ron thinks he's gone after him." Lupin asked with a slight worry in his voice.

"He's not sure Harry never talks to him about stuff like that. He never mentions his parents any more."

"But he talks in his sleep. And it worry's Hermione." Charlie finished.

"What does he talk about?" Sirius asked.

"Ron wouldn't say he's never asked Harry he daren't touch the subject with a fifty foot barge pole. Can you blame him Harry's as volatile as him sometimes." Charlie explained gesturing towards Sirius.

"I'm not volatile!" Sirius replied slightly annoyed any one could think he was.

From behind Moody though Bertrand gave a little snort and Lupin grinned.

"I'm not! I could be far worse." Sirius said too defensively.

"You are but yes you could be worse." Lupin explained trying his best not to smirk to much.

There was silence for a while each thinking and waiting for another to speak.

"What are we going to do then?" Charlie finally asked impatient and slightly cold.

"Well you may as well head home we can keep looking and lets hope Dumbledore has come up with something." Moody growled.

"Where is he any way?" Sirius asked slightly annoyed that Dumbledore wouldn't be panicking about Harry along with the rest of them.

"He's at the ministry keeping the news out the paper and talking to Arthur and Rockwood I think."

"Well, we should go try the Longbottom's. Keep out the house a bit longer. He may well turn up somewhere perfectly fine." Bill explained before turning to leave with his brother.

"We may as well go too it'll be light soon you know your not meant to be out the house." Lupin told Sirius who merely glared and popped away.

Later that day the doctor came and checked Harry over asking him lots of questions that Harry barely answered but it didn't really seem to matter. Despite his not wanting to talk he was deemed much better after food and rest and with a bit more he would probably be ok.

That evening a social worker came to see Harry and explained that eh would have to go in to a temporary care home until a better situation arrived. Harry wasn't listening properly he was trying not to think of his mother but he still felt uncomfortable going to a strange place he didn't know. Harry seemed to be in a state of shock and although the lady tried her best to help Harry see things would be ok she also knew that it was unlikely to change for a while the system was swamped he was probably going somewhere with no friends or family for quiet a while.

The following morning Harry felt a bit better having finally slept half of the night and eaten most of his breakfast. However he decided that this new found strength did him no good as now he was forced to wonder what must have happened to land him in some sort of orphanage. He could only remember horrible story's of these places having never truly believed his friends would let it come to that. Harry in his heart knew Mrs Weasley would probably have him even if no one else would she was just that sort of mother.

He knew something bad must have happened most likely to his aunt as she was afraid of going against Dumbledore. Harry tried not to think about what could have happened to her. He barely remember being in the fire with her still covered in burns and a chesty cough that hurt every rib. He was miserable, how could Sirius allow him to go into a home, how could he abandon Harry a second time, what was his excuse this time?

The more Harry thought about his godfather the more upset he got and as he pulled on some one else's, clean, clothes Harry wished more than ever before that he had never known Sirius. Thinking about everything he had missed in life, a loving mother, a father figure, a home. Sirius had promised two out of the three but never delivered making the pain of missing something he nearly had although more unbearable. Harry started trying to do up the shoes he'd been given but without his glasses he couldn't see properly to tie them tightly. The result was he was in badly fitting shoes and not capable of walking in a straight he felt he look a right mess as he bumped into things and people.

Harry felt like a clumsy idiot wondering down a corridor and then another with this young porter, he kept stumbling and even fell over once, he could almost see his feet but that was about it. He must have had miserable all over his face when he finally met the man who was to take him somewhere and yet he didn't care he couldn't see the disappointment of having another thug under his wing so it never bothered Harry.

"Being through the mill this one has." The porter explained checking he was handing Harry over to the right man.

"Well I can see that.' Turning to Harry who was still staring at the floor he asked. 'Hello Harry. I'm Mr Davis but you can call me Tom like everyone else, do you have a second name Harry?" Harry looked up but couldn't see the man's face it could have been Malfoy and Harry wouldn't have been able to tell.

Tom was a middle aged do-gooder. He enjoyed his job and although it was demanding he liked the feeling of gratification he got from many of the kids he helped having never had any himself. He was a bright and friendly man who always tried to bring the best out in people especially kids. Tom was a strong believer that kids only misbehave and have problems because of their environment so change there environment and you can steadily change there problems nine times out of ten.

Harry however was feeling abandoned and uncomfortable, a prime example of the people Tom was used best at helping. A poor background and upbringing, lack of love and usually a feeling of inadequacy, Harry didn't know it but Tom was one of the best men to help him given the chance. Harry with his lack of confidence, inability to see properly and smoke damaged thought didn't want to speak and so refused too.

"He's a quiet one this one been no trouble to anyone. Doesn't ask for anything and apparently it's just Harry for now. Hope you put him somewhere nice. Well I'll be off then. Bye."

"Bye.' Tom replied. Tom not feeling at all put off by Harry's silence continued as he always did when meeting new lads acted perfectly normal and treated them as if nothing was wrong.

'Well I'm afraid it's a bit of a drive to Jubelea House where we're going. I hope you don't mind car's. Personally I think it's nicer where we're going than here, they do seem to be over crowded round here. Did anyone tell you what's going to happen you or why you've been sent to me?" Tom asked in his bright manner pulling his red raincoat on as they left to walk to the car. Harry had been told but he shook his head all the same hoping it would keep this jolly man talking about anything but him.

"That's not what I expected but never mind. I'll explain, sometimes Harry, upsetting as it is, family's break up for whatever reason and often young people like yourself get caught in the middle and can sometimes have a lot of problems.'

They had reached a rather old looking Volvo estate and Harry was invited to sit in the front. He immediately kept him self busy putting his seatbelt on trying his best not to look at anything but his lap or his shoes. Tom however merely sat there trying to work Harry out, see if he was a good kid a heart or not.

'Anyway when things get to difficult at home or there ceases to be a home young people often have to go somewhere else. Jubelea house is really a temporary place for people like your self to be looked after until another member of the family is found to take care of them." Harry's heart sank, he had no family.

"That's why I had to go to my aunt's." Harry croaked quietly still refusing to look up it only gave him a headache.

"Well I'm sure we can find somewhere for you. Doesn't have to be someone from the family but that is usually best." Harry wanted to tell that man that he really didn't have any family but as he opened his mouth he started coughing violently into a tissue. Harry was a couple of minuets before he stopped and quickly shoved the tissue in his pocket so Tom wouldn't see the blood.

Tom with the patience of a saint merely sat and waited Harry to finish before continuing.

"I'd like you to tell me if that gets any worse that's a nasty cough you've got and I'd rather keep an eye on it." Harry was sure it was nothing much and was also sure he wouldn't tell Tom if he got any worse the man would probably think he was a nutter.

Tom started up the engine and allowed Harry the comfort of sitting in silence all the way to his new home. Harry merely kept his eyes shut and wiped them quickly if he could feel them water his head was really pounding and the noise of the Volvo made things worse.


	3. chapter3

Section Three – Silence

If it had been any other reason for meeting Tom Harry would have felt rude but as it was he was not sulking just really disappointed at everyone. He sat in silence for the entire fifty five minuets it took to reach Jubelea house. Harry hadn't paid much attention to the signs whizzing past so wasn't sure where he was, he didn't even understand why he had to be taken to here. The best he could come up with was his aunt didn't want him back and Sirius had abandoned him for some reason again and Harry was sure he hadn't been too horrible to Sirius. Harry did try his best not to hate him but by the time they got to where ever it was they were going he did.

"We're here Harry; I hope you find it comfortable." They were pulling into a long gravel drive that looked like a cross between a big house and a small old fashioned school. Later Harry discovered that it was.

Getting out of the car and following Tom at a much slower pace Harry was led up the front steps to the main entrance which he slipped on and fell clumsily to the floor. Tom stepped back from the door and helped Harry up despite Harry's mumbles of not needing and noticed this time Harry's failed attempt to cover the blood up he had started coughing.

As they made there way past the various rooms down a long corridor Harry caught a few glimpses of other kids wandering round quiet happy and chatting. He hoped some day he could be as care free as that but knew it would probably never happen. One or two of them said hello but Harry merely shrugged and moved on quickly behind Tom.

"Come in here Harry I want you to meet my colleague. This way Harry.' They entered into a room with a sign on the door that he could only guess said office as he was only guessing the way in front of him. Harry hadn't noticed the two kids staring at him from the stairs.

'Harry this is Jeremy and he works here full time, lives under the stairs and everything." Harry must have looked shocked as he thought back to the hours he spent locked under the stairs with out any food. Everything just seemed more painful now he couldn't understand it never used to affect him before. He just laughed it off but now it felt like salt in re opened wounds.

"What's the matter Harry you've suddenly gone pale." Tom asked sitting down next to Harry.

"My uncle used to lock me in the cupboard under the stairs for hours when he was fed up of me." Harry croaked staring at the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry it was only a joke I didn't realise." Tom quickly added annoyed that he had been so insensitive. He usually tried his best not to make jokes that conjured up bad memories. Harry however stared at the floor remembering Hermione's face of horror when Harry told her how he was treated. He had laughed it off but she was mortified on his behalf.

Jeremy and Tom exchanged worried looks before Tom carried on.

"Yes well this is Jeremy and if you have any problems feel free to talk to him he's always about." He explained as Harry looked up and squinted slightly at the man in front of him.

"Hello Harry. Do you have any clothes or anything with you?" Harry shook his head and really whished he hadn't because his eye's stared to water with the pain it created. All he wanted to do was lie on his bed a t Hogwarts in the dark and rest in silence.

"Never mind we can dig some out from somewhere for you. Now let's sit down in the living room and I'll tell you a little about us." Harry was led into a comfortable looking room with lots of big squashy chairs and sofa's. They sat at one end Harry careful not to be to close to anyone and at the other end was a girl a little older than Harry and two boy's a little younger than Harry talking. The eldest boy upon seeing Harry jumped up to come say hello.

"So is this Harry. To share a room with me? I'm James by the way, don't worry it isn't that bad here. I hope your stay is short and sweet." Harry tried to say hello but started coughing and when he looked back up James was gone.

"Yes well James is quiet right, your to share a room with him and I'm sure he's be happy to show you but first I have to explain some rules." James it seemed hadn't wondered far and was reading a comic at the other side of the room listening.

Harry was told how most the people here had either one or two parents that were for whatever reason they couldn't take care of them. Harry upon hearing this had the horrible feeling he mite be the only orphan in the building but he couldn't understand why he felt so selfish.

Harry sat and listened as he was told about the rules, you have to be in your bedroom by ten and lights go out at eleven. Breakfast is at seven thirty and tea is at six also it was frowned upon to skip meals for any reason and although Harry was listening and he must of looked it Harry still had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach that something important was missing and it wouldn't go away.

Later Harry not really interested in much found himself being shown by James their room, the bathroom and more basic things like where to put your washing and when it was his turn to help out with the chores. It wasn't much compared to what he was made to do at the Dursley's but James and Terry the other boy Harry had first met seemed to think it was a big deal. Things continued like this until tea time when Harry finally saw all fifteen of the other kids currently staying and a young women who also worked with Jeremy and Tom called Liza.

Harry thought she seemed rather nice and friendly but that may have been because all she asked him about was the weather and how he liked his toast. She didn't look at his scar either like the other kids and didn't try to jolly him along like Jeremy and James.

AS he sat down at the table though next to James the other kids staired at him as the new kid and he really wished they wouldn't talk to him.

"What's your second name Harry or do you not know?" A skinny looking blonde girl asked.

"Potter." Harry replied not looking up.

"Do you have a middle name Harry Potter." Harry didn't look up he hated that name now not because of any dislike to his father or anything, he just hated all the baggage that came with it, like his scar.

"James." Harry replied not thinking about what he was saying much, he wished he had a father like him, like Ron does. Harry was trying consciously to be friendly but he must have come across more interested in his beans than anything else.

"So is it a temporary stay for you or what?" The skinny girl continued neglecting her food.

"I don't know probably go back to school in September." Harry replied thinking about weather or not these muggles would let him after all he could hardly tell them he wanted to go to a wizarding school where you could only really get to if you went through a solid brick wall to platform nine and three quarters.

"You might not get in round here it's really full." Another boy explained.

"I go to a privert school. I live there through the year." Everyone in the room seemed really surprised to here this and some even staired open mouthed at him.

"Is it a good school or a bad school for bully's?" Another girl asked about Harry's age but Harry didn't pay much attention.

"It's a good school very exclusive. My father was a close friend of the headmaster." Harry replied thinking about sneaking off quick to be alone.

"Yeah really! Why would you be here if your father was that well connected and that rich to send you to posh boy school? I think you're a lying Pom. So where are you really from?" She asked sarcastically. Harry just ignored her and finished his toast. He caught a sight of the other kids faces when he took a sip of water and couldn't understand it.

"Harry you don't have to listen to here say stuff like that. Why don't you defend yourself?" James whispered.

"What's the point she's just an insecure little brat that's being dumped here?" He repilied normally for the first time.

"You don't know what a Pom is do you? You've never been in care before have you?" Terry asked from his other side.

"No. Like I said I spend most my time at school." Harry stopped speaking then he wasn't interested he just wanted to go away and be by himself. Harry's head felt like it was about to crack open and his scar kept prickling like mad almost making his eyes water as he rubbed them.

"What's that on your forehead?" A boy called Matt asked. Harry looked at him he couldn't be more than thirteen so he just flattened his scruff hair down and ignored him.

"Leave him alone it's only his first day." A girl complained from the far end of the table. She was much older than the others making them be quiet for a while but it didn't last, Matt and the blonde girl apparently call Amy wanted to know more.

"What happened to your parents Harry, how come you ended up here?" She asked but Harry wouldn't look at her he merely stared at his legs holding back water from his eyes last thing he needed was them to water from pain weather it was emotional or physical.

"Leave him alone Amy, he doesn't have to answer to you." James argued.

"Shut up squirt I'm curious, we don't have secrets here. What happened to your family Harry? I hear you got taken into hospital after you were beat up real bad." Harry ignored her she was a nosy cow and he had more important things to worry about like Hedwig, Hermione and Ron. Another boy however decided to join in who Harry later found out was Andrew, Amy's little brother.

"You look it face bashed up like that. I mean look you can hardly sit up straight and your arms all bandaged up." He reached across the table to tug on Harry's sleeve. But Harry was quicker and although thin it was his wand arm and Harry's fingers grasped tightly around the boy's wrist squeezing tightly until the boy's eye's watered and Harry caught sight of James and let go.

Harry wasn't overly fond of James he seemed a bit weird but growing up with the Dudley well adapt at getting along with people who were odd. After all not many could say they were friends with a girl like Luna.

"So who knocked you about then Harry, I bet it was your dad. Yeah you have the look of a drunkard father." Amy put in with a snide face and a hissing voice. She must be the equal to Malfoy Harry wondered looking up into her face from behind his long dark hair and pale skin. Harry stared her down he wasn't going to be violenmt he didn't want to he was better than the feelings of hate surging through his veins. Harry could feel the room suddenly go cold it was like a Dementor was seeping in past the window the room had become much darker and Harry's eyes were shinning out red from under his fringe he could feel anything that possible resembled happiness seeping away from his body his very soul was dark and bleak soon there would be nothing left but dark hateful pain left in him. He knew this and he didn't care he was watching every sign that Amy's body was nervous.

"Why, why are you looking at me you freak? Look some where else your creeping me out!" Amy half shouted.

"Leave her alone." Andrew put suddenly put in.

"Why I'm not doing anything!" Harry hissed like a snake. If it wasn't for the reply from Andrew Harry would of half expected Parsltouge to come from him.

"Look just coz you got beat up by your drunkard father doesn't give you any right to be horrible to us." Andrew had no idea what sort of nerve he had stood on then and he probably never would but Harry's ears were pounding red hot. He took his eyes away from Amy and gently closed them, he could feel magic surging through him there was something there something primal that could do anything he wanted it was unstoppable and it wanted out!

Harry suddenly found himself on his feet and electric magic surging through his fingers he didn't have his wand he didn't need it he could make this whole room float and who would be able to stop him. Harry could still hear 'drunkard father' ringing though his ears and everything he had ever herd from Snape, his uncle, Marge about how arrogant and useless his father was, James couldn't even protect his mother, a better wizard could of but no his father had a bad choice in arrogant friends that easily abandon Harry to save themselves. What right does Sirius have walking back into Harry's life like nothing had happened in twelve years, expecting a medal for his efforts?

Harry was over heating he pulled his jumper off still standing aware everyone was looking at him.

"Look at his chest it is true. I no fist marks when I see them. You've been roughed up bad haven't you!" Amy jumped in as her confidence resurfaced.

"What's it to you? Why are you hear if you've got such loving and devoted parents? Hay? You don't look so special to me." Harry muttered sitting down he could feel his fingers itching for a wand but perhaps his body couldn't stay on edge for so long Harry felt tired. His arms were heavy and his mind was weak he was fed up he didn't want to feel angry anymore he wanted to be happy or something, anything but this.

Only a few seconds ago Harry wanted nothing more than to kill everything in sight but now he wanted out he wanted to be on his Firebolt free. Harry's mood had changed so quickly his magic couldn't keep up with him resulting in the television down at the end of the room exploding in blue sparks. Several of the girls at that end of the table screamed loudly and Harry couldn't help it the tension had gone and he was soon filled with panic he had just blown something up in a muggle place the wizards will be down on him soon he'll be expelled.

Harry did the only thing he felt he could he got out of their and quick, to quick for James who fell aside easily as Harry pushed his way out the room into the hall. Out into the hall, onto the steps, sprinting down the drive. Harry didn't care he couldn't stay where he was this was too much how could anybody expect him to stay there after what he'd been put through! It was weeks since he had gone deep down into the department of mysteries for something he didn't know even existed he had escaped along with his friends none the wiser about anything and Sirius furious Harry had lied to him. Harry had done it for his own good at the time but later he couldn't even remember what had driven him to do something so foolish. Sirius had narrowly escaped capture after surviving a hefty batch of the curius? Curse from his own cousin.

With memories of agonising pain watching his friends and godfather go through so much Harry wondered if any of them would want him back after this. He was totally alone in the world and currently running towards a drive entrance with no where to go.

He stopped. Where could he go? Nowhere. Harry had nowhere to go he was alone. Adreniline finally failing him Harry was swelled over him, a dark empty sadness as he fell to his knees and looked down at the gravel, this was what his life had finally come to he was alone in some horrid dumping ground for unwanted kids. Harry couldn't understand why but some of the words Voldermort had said to him over the years had come to him. He was left in an orphanage after his mother had died, he hated going home and when Harry thought about it at school Tom Riddle was probably very lonely and sad.

Tom came running down the drive to Harry who was still kneeling on the floor with a dark sky above him and a cold floor beneath him.

"Harry why did you run off it was just an accident the telly. Harry, Harry what's the matter with you?" Tom asked but Harry couldn't hear him, he was angry again how his own mother could do this to him Harry wanted to know. How could she die like that and leave him all alone? Tom tried to put an arm on Harry's shoulder but Harry shook it off. He tried again but Harry merely shook it off and stood up moving away from Tom. What did he know about anything to do with Harry? He was just a muggle do-gooder who had a job where he looked after other people's kids Harry was just a job to him just some kid he talked to at work then goes home to his nice house and nice family saying what a pity there are people like Harry in the world.

Pity, Harry hated the very thought of the word. Pity had a lot to answer for in Harry's world.

"Leave me alone." Harry mumbled as Tom tried to come closer to Harry who merely backed further away to the exit.

"No you have to come inside, it's going to start raining soon. Come on Harry where are you going to go?" Tom asked abandoning any attempt to get closer to Harry.

"Anywhere I don't care I just want to be alone." Harry bellowed feeling a splodge of cold water on his neck.

"No I don't think you do. I think your fed up of being alone and abandoned in the world. I think your crying out for someone to notice that you're a person in the world and you don't want to be ignored. Am I right?" Tom asked looking up at the black clouds above them.

"No I want to be alone." Harry mumbled falling back down on his knees in the muck. He ached from head to toe, his arms felt heavy and his eyes felt cold and empty. He could barely see and his head was throbbing all Harry could think about was how nice it would be to lay down and sleep forever in a feather soft bed and be left alone. Somewhere he could just exist in silence with no-one bothering him be they magical on not.

"Come on Harry, come back inside it's starting to rain and your tired. I can see that." Tom asked attempting to get closer to Harry who tried to shrug him off before he even got less than two meters away.

"I want to be left alone." Harry mumbled staggering back up on to his feet and rubbing his knobbly knees.

"Come on Harry come back inside." Tom moved closer to Harry, finally getting a good hold on Harry's shoulder walked him back up into the house.

Harry didn't look where he was going he just held his head down to the floor letting it hang there until he was sat down in a big blue chair with strange red cushions. Pulling his feet up Harry hauled his uncomfortable shoes off and tucked his chin down into his mucky knees.

"Harry, tell me what the matter is and I'll try and fix it for you." Jeremy asked from another blue chair. Harry was in a room he had never come across before it was blue on all the walls and there was nothing but these two chairs and a pile of cushions in it.

"I want to be left alone." Harry mumbled from his knees.

"I know you want to be left alone but that's not possible. I'm not going to give in until you tell me what's bothering you so much. The other kids said you barely opened your mouth at dinner all you did was eat."

"What else do you do at meal times other than eat?" Harry mumbled feeling totally knackered and slightly swaying slightly in his seat.

"Well usually we have conversation at the dinner table. They were trying to get to know you. Don't you want to make friends hear?" Harry didn't reply he just sat their pretending he was stupid. He wanted to be stupid, stupid people get ignored because nobody wants to talk to an idiot.

"Harry, James told us who Amy kept pestering you about your family. That was wrong of her and she's been punished for it but you don't have to take it to heart what she said. You aren't alone in the world if your parent's don't take care of you there are others hear who can help." Tom explained from somewhere to the left of Harry.

"My father wasn't a drunk.' Harry suddenly bellowed. 'He was an arrogant pig-headed pure blood." Harry continued from his knees he hated people looking at him and pitting him like he didn't have enough problems to worry about. Tom was stumped now but at least Harry was talking in a way. They could see he was terrible upset about something and Amy had probably said something foolish to set Harry off but what that was remained a mystery.

Jeremy and Tom tried for over an hour to get Harry to speak again but he merely sat in a determined silence until Tom sent him up to bed early with a glass of water and some clean pyjamas. Climbing in to bed Harry laid on the bottom bunk for a while and quickly pretended to be asleep when James came up. The last thing he wanted was somebody to talk to and although Harry had decided James was probably very nice in his own way Harry didn't want anything to do with anyone at the moment.


End file.
